For BADASSBITCH
by Jayden111
Summary: Valentine fic. ONESHOT


Alright, on BADASSBITCH's request, I will write another corny valentines day fic :P and this is super buu not kid buu.

x.x.x

Leanne was sitting on her bed, watching the tv, it was valentines day now and she didn't quite have a date, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to celebrate it, ever since Buu, Buu was in control of the planet and he would sometimes just fly around and kill people, she didn't understand why he didn't just destroy the planet instead of toying with it.

(I decided I'd say Buu won)

Even the planets savior, 'Hercule' was gone, so there was no hope left for the planet.

"Oh why do I care?" She asked herself and sighed as she got up and walked to the front door, she didn't even bother to say good-bye to her mother or father, it didn't matter, she opened the front door and walked outside, would it really be **that **bad to die on a dieing planet?

As she walked around outside she saw no one, no one dared to leave their homes unless it was needed, she sighed and continued to walk, she was sure she'd die in a few minutes, blasted to piece.

"My valentine will be death..." She whispered and continued to walk down the road, she saw nearly all the building were blasted and looked vile. "That sorry bastard had no right to do this, he's one person yet we are WEAK againt him, how can it be that an entire nation can be wiped out by one man?" She asked herself and growled in annoyance as she continued to walk on. these days she got incredibly angry for no reason at all, maybe with all the events that happened.

As she walked on she saw a baby kitten playing with a piece of wool blowing around in the street, she smiled, to think, now cats were endangered species.

She walked to the baby kitten and picked it up and it didn't fight against her grip at all, embracing her warm arms, and with that it softly began to purr, Leanne smiled as she looked at the kitten down in her arms. "At least there is still some beautiful things left in this world..." She said and then heard something land behind her.

"Except me of course..." She heard a familiar voice say, the voice of the monster who destroyed everything, she stood frozen in her place, not sure whether she should turn around or stay where she is and just wait for him to kill her.

She growled, she was no coward and would not act like one, especially not to him, she swung around, the cat still in her hands.

"You are **anything **but beautiful you monster." She spat out and he walked towards her.

"Oh but you're mistaken my dear..." He said as he touched her eyes. "Destruction has blinded your vision..." He said and she ripped away from him.

"Don't touch me." She stated and he looked at the sky.

"What day is it today?" He asked and she growled.

"Valentines day." She stated and he looked at her oddly.

"Valentines day? Really?" He asked and she didn't understand why he was acting like an idiot if he asked what day it was.

"Yes, really, you asked what day it was!" She yelled and he smirked.

"I meant normal days." He said and she sighed.

"Oh... it's Wednesday." She said and he smiled and then looked at the cat and extended his hand towards it, but she immediately moved the kitten away from him.

"You won't allow you to destroy something as beautiful as a kitten..." She said and he smiled and then took her chin in between his fingers.

"If I wanted to destroy something beautiful it would be you..." He whispered and she growled and moved away from him.

"I said don't touch me." She stated and he smirked and extended his hand and she looked at it oddly.

"I want to show you something..." He said and she growled and shook her head while stepping away from him.

"I won't go anywhere with you." She said and he moved towards her and she moved farther back.

Buu moved closer to her and again she moved farther back and then suddenly the kitten growled and jumped out of Leanne's arms and ran off, Leanne watched as the kitten ran off and then turned her head towards Buu, who was extending his arm out towards the running kitten, a small pink ball of energy forming in his palm.

Her eyes grew wide and she jumped him. "**NO**!" She yelled and she she tried to pull his arm down, but she couldn't even manage to budge it an inch.

He turned to her. "Will you come with me?" He asked and she growled and shook her head,but then she suddenly saw the little pink ball getting bigger.

"Yes, okay, I'll come with you!" She yelled and Buu smiled as he turned to her.

"Good, now I will have to hold you." He said as he lowered his arm and turned to her and she stepped back.

"Why?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't, you won't be able to come with, because I will be flying." He said and she sighed and walked towards him until she was right in front of his chest.

He smirked and folded his arms around her securely and then took to the sky and she let out a small yelp as she felt the sudden rush of air.

After a while she managed to look down and saw they weren't actually up to high.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, but her voice sounded coarse from the air rush, Buu smirked.

"Somewhere beautiful..." He said and she scowled angrily.

"There isn't a single beautiful place left on this planet..." She said and Buu smiled.

"This place is special." He said and then sepd up so much than she had to close her eyes.

"Slow down!" She yelled and Buu sped up more.

"I can't blindfold you, so this will have to do." He said and she growled but said nothing.

A few seconds later she felt him slowly down and land and then she felt him put his hands over her eyes and she tried to pry it off.

"Let me go." she hissed and Buu did and she gasped and took a few steps forwards.

"Oh my god...it's beautiful..." She said as she looked around, he had taken her to the middle of a forest she didn't even think existed anymore, but it was beautiful, ponds, flowers, animals, and it was near a cliff that looked out directly on the setting sun, it held no destruction.

Buu walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind and she held no objection.

"Happy valentines day..." He whispered...

Fin

x.x.x

Well there is your one shot!


End file.
